conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:My Life (Gaming Console)
I swear, this is the PS4. Like seriously. It is so close to being possible, in fact 80% of it is already in place with the PS3. Mental Imaging would be hard. But brilliance. Pure brilliance. --Woogers 07:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Wait a minute! Are you saying the PS4 is going to allow people to free-roam the entire known world and do anything to their liking? With real-life graphics? Dude! I MUST HAVE A PRE-RELEASE! NOW ! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, it would take forever to load, but you can do a lot of these things with Playstation Home. My Life would have to have a EPIC hard drive (10 TB, perhaps) to handle all the maps and sprites for all of the OVER 9000 people on Earth, but it could be done with PS3, possibly. I can't make a guarantee about real-life graphics though.Woogers 14:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Dude I am telling you, if they make such a game as My Life IRL, I will convert from Xbox360ism to Playstation3ism. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Emergency number should be 900 and the Moderator number 100. And 300 for non-emergencies, etc. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Do I at least still get a percentage of sales, lol? I understand relicensing the console to a wholly domestic company, but bits of the technology are still from Sony. I has a stake. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes you do still get a percentage. MyLife runs Playstation games and is compatible with PS3 controllers and accessories and runs your Blu Ray systems. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) DO WANT!!!!!!!!! this is PS Home times a million! kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 04:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Website MyLifeGaming.com Notes for Superwarmonkey: *Fix the ORDER page to contain a list of all countries in Europe, North America, China, EAF, Australia, New Zealand, India, Pakistan, Israel, Turkey, Iraqistan, United Emirates, South Africa and all of South America. Make sure it's in alphabetical order. *Make the price of MyLife higher from $499.99 to $899.99 BELONGS IN GAME-RELATED QUESTIONS (FAQ) *Q: What are the parental settings, and if so, what should I be worried about?: **A: MyLife has parental settings based on the video game rating system, with selections for E (Everyone), T (Teen) and M (Mature). To understand these better, E is equal to movie rating G, T is equal to movie rating PG13 and M is equal to rated R movies. Settings will automatically limit specific gaming missions, certain graphics and certain language to protect younger players from inappropriate content. Online activities such as the actions and language used by players is not officially rated but by setting parental settings to E and T, curse words and bad language censors will block bad words that are typed into the chat log with your keyboard. Microphone and headset conversation cannot be censored like this, so even with parental settings, bad language on a microphone or headset cannot be prevented. BELONGS IN "SECURITY" (FEATURES) MyLife is the only console featuring a full fledged anti-virus, anti-malware/spyware program, protected by MicroTEK and Armor Militant's joint anti-cyber threat software, Spyware Pirate. Spyware Pirate connects your system and internet security software straight to the Union of Everett's Cyber Terrorism Task Force headquarters, sending alerts to the latest threats to the federal authorities, ensuring the strongest defense from intrusions, spyware, cyber terrorism and identify theft threats. Spyware Pirate protects your console from viruses and trojans attached to music, movies, games and TV you download to your system and protect you system while you access the internet with MyLife's Arctica web browser. Also, to ensure your safety or the safety of your children while playing MyLife online services, and games, the MyLife system and My-Network is patrolled by an array of MicroTEK and Sony joint Administration and Moderation teams to enforce rules and remove offenders from online play, protecting the user base from criminal activity and misbehavior. When you sign up for the My-Network system, you agree to a set Terms of Service (TOS) and Terms & License Agreement (TULA) which ensures both our systems' security and you as well. Network rules in the TOS ensure the good behavior of the user base and protects you and your rights from interference. In our online services, our trained Moderation team maintain an active presence in the online world of MyLife. Using your Start Menu on the controller pad, you can report offenders or call for the aid of a Moderator, Admin or a Community Services Member to provide help during issues of misbehavior, harassment and cyber bullying. Our high tech artificial intelligence Moderation response also sends computer aid once you've called for help on your Menu pad. In-game controlled police forces with respond to your location, which is interactive and maintains a presence with you to record chat log records and snapshots and video of ongoing offenses so responding human Moderation team members can review your complaints and see the offense as it happened. BELONGS IN "GAMING" (FEATURES) What features do we provide with MyLife online services? MyLife is the latest in video game console technology, providing licensed services on the My-Network such as Netflix for instant movie and television viewing, Rhapsody and iTunes for instant access to downloadable music and major networking sites like Facebook, Twitter and MySpace along with our own My-Network Social site. We have our own social network ingrained with the online MyLife MMO game that lets you build a profile which allows you to share video game information and your Sony Playstation Trophies and MyLife Awards that you win while playing video games and our MyLife MMO. Awards, similar to trophies, can be won while playing and beating missions in the MyLife MMO. MyLife is also of course the primary system for running the MyLife MMO open world video game which is so massive and realistic, it requires 3 terabytes of HDD space to run and 8GB of RAM. The online game allows you to modify and customize your avatar to your liking which advanced tools to customize your avatar's face, hair, clothing and then customize your car and house too! Through a large variety of licenses from real companies, select from hundreds of vehicles and over 50 predesigned housing layouts or use the edit tools to design your own home and fill it with your own furniture. Use earned or bought online "credits" to buy further items from clothing, cars and housing accessories. Earn "credits", like in-game cash, by completing missions and jobs in the MMO or buy lump sum "credits" for cash by purchasing My-Network cards at your local retailers. Photos ------ Done, but I still need stuff for the Previews page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC)